


And They Slept Happily Ever After...

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zeb, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Panic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top Kallus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: Kallus takes care of Zeb during one of his episodes of insomnia.





	And They Slept Happily Ever After...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my beta reader @tiasworld93 for putting up with my messy grammar and punctuation!!! your awesome!*
> 
> *intentional and probably not very funny joke meant to exasperate you. >;)

It's the fifth time tonight Zeb has rolled out of their bed to pace around the small room they've been assigned on Yavin.  Having Kallus in his bed has helped with his sleep habits lately but the comfort can only go so far against the ingrained sleeplessness, the nightmares.

"Come back to bed," Kallus moans, stretching out one bare arm across the bunks they've shoved together in the corner. "Only a few hours left." He argues weakly. Zeb is unsure if Kallus means that as a comfort or a warning. But the crook of Kallus's arm looks so inviting Zeb can't remember why he left the bed at all. 

So, he relents, tucks himself against Kallus's warms and breaths him in. But that doesn't make the panic stop, not entirely. He's still tense as he lays on his side, eyes wide studying the grey stone walls for any signs of hostiles.

\----

Kallus rolls over pressing his body to Zeb's back and wrapping his arm around his waist. 

"Are you in need of some assistance relaxing, Captain?" Kallus breathes out against Zeb's neck. The warmth of Kallus's breath tingles down his spine as Kallus juts his hips forward to grind against his ass. 

"Relax? That's not a thing that Captains do." Zeb fires back.

"Zeb." Kallus scolds. He knows Zeb is being sarcastic but as always his humor hides a little bit of the truth. Kallus couldn't believe the measure of guilt Zeb had taken upon himself for his people's destruction, not until he experienced it. Zeb in his sleep was so unguarded- coupled with the guilt, it left him open for his own mind to torment him. 

It's kriffing unfair and cruel. If Kallus could take on every nightmare in Zeb’s stead then he would. But he can't. The only thing he can do is help Zeb get out of his head for a while. And if they’re lucky, he would be able to sleep.

Kallus gives Zeb a squeeze before pushing himself up to straddle him.

"Well, you can start, Captain, by taking a more comfortable position." Kallus makes his suggestion a demand by using his arms and legs to finagle Zeb into lying on his back. "Really, you never ever fall asleep on your side like that." He mutters.

"Oh, really? You must know me so well." Zeb tries to respond coolly, and failing as Kallus strokes at his chest, down his abs, before pressing his face between Zeb's legs. 

"Yes, really." He replies, giving Zeb’s crotch a quick kiss before reaching up and pressing Zeb’s hands above his head. "Now, keep those there, Captain. I'm in charge of you for tonight."

Zeb raises an eyebrow at him but shivers when Kallus leans in and takes the tip of one of his ears into his mouth. Kallus releases it, pecks him on the forehead, and rubs at Zeb’s neck before instructing him to close his eyes. Zeb sighs and obeys as Kallus’s mouth and hands work their way down from Zeb’s neck to his chest. He lingers, placing soft wet kisses on Zeb’s stomach just above his waistband, only to skip to stroking his thighs. 

Zeb lets out a grunt of frustration, his eyes slipping half open. Kallus smiles, lips pressed against on of Zeb’s knees. 

“I didn’t tell you to look.” Kallus purrs.

Zeb huffs again and brings his knees up, spreads his legs just a bit wider to accommodate Kallus’s body before shutting his eyes again. It’s obedience with a stipulation. Kallus is all too happy to yield.  

He mouths at Zeb through his briefs before slipping both thumbs under his waistband. Zeb lifts his hips to help remove the garment and Kallus tosses them away carelessly. 

Zeb is peeking again. Just one eye is open a fraction watching as Kallus’s warm breath ghosts over his cock. Kallus gives one of Zeb’s hips a peck before running his tongue up his length. Zeb whimpers and Kallus dips his head lower, taking each of Zeb’s balls in his mouth one at a time and rolling them over his tongue. He lets them slide out with a wet pop. 

Zeb has given up not looking now and his hands have migrated from their assigned position above his head. Kallus doesn’t mind too much. He’s glad that Zeb is losing himself. However, he can’t have Zeb trying to take control. Tenderly, he slots their fingers together, pressing Zeb’s arms to his sides as he finally takes the head of Zeb’s cock into his mouth.

He is rewarded with Zeb’s groan, a slight cant of his hips, his excitement at the prospect of relief. But Kallus only intends to tease. He releases one of Zeb’s hands and fondles his balls as he sucks, thumbs over his perineum and presses gently, rubbing little circular motions against Zeb’s opening.

“Ah, so that’s what you’re after.” Zeb chuckles through his gasps.

“Only if you want.” Kallus replies letting Zeb’s cock slip from his mouth, a thread of saliva and precum dripping languidly from his swollen lips.

“Fuck, your face.” Zeb says calling attention to Kallus’s disheveled state.

“We’ve already done that.” Kallus answers. “I want your ass.”

“Yeah, ok,” Zeb agrees, nodding as though he’s trying to shake away his pleasure induced stupor. “Lube?”

“I got it.” Kallus says. He pulls himself onto all fours and reaches over Zeb to pull it out of the nightstand. Zeb grabs his chin and kisses him before allowing Kallus to continue.

\----

Kallus looks good between his legs. But he feels even better. He can feel Kallus’s smaller fingers massaging the slick into him. The tension in his body builds and releases with each slide. Every time they do this Kallus is just as attentive as the last. Zeb doesn’t like to admit that he loves the attention. This sort of pampering is out of the ordinary for him. Well, was out of the ordinary. 

“Zeb?” Kallus calls to him; he must have lost himself. He looks up at Kallus, no longer between his thighs but above him, propped up on one arm and stroking his own cock with the other. “Zeb, do you want me to fuck you?” he asks, clearly making a show of himself as he rubs over his own cock and up his abs and chest. 

“Yes, you tease!” Zeb exhales in frustration. Kallus chuckles and Zeb pinches at his one of his nipples in retaliation. Kallus lines himself up and pushes in. 

They both moan and Kallus’s head drops to Zeb’s chest as he tries to steady himself. Zeb can see the muscled plane of Kallus’s back, his shoulder blades prominent as he supports himself, his perfect ass. Zeb gives it a squeeze and Kallus’s suprise causes his hips to cant sharply. Zeb gasps and lets his head fall back. 

“Like that then?” Kallus asks as he begins to thrust. He watches Zeb pant and draws him into a kiss. Once breathless Zeb pulls away.

“Just like this.” He gasps. His own cock is sandwiched between their bodies, feeling the friction of Kallus’s body as he pounds into Zeb. “It’s kriffing perfect. Don’t stop.”

“Yes, Captain.” Kallus purrs. He’s starting to work up a sweat, exertion and pleasure smeared across his flushed face.

“Kallus.” Zeb says absentmindedly.

“Yes?”

“Kallus, I like it when you use my name.”

“Zeb.” Kallus says fondly, slowing his pace and pulling back to look at him. “Zeb,” he repeats stroking at his chest and leaning down to suck on a violet nipple. “Zeb,” he whispers leaving a wet trail as he crosses over the valley between Zeb’s enormous pecs to kiss at the other dark bud. “Zeb,” he says as he regains the pace, tucking his nose into the crook of Zeb’s neck. And he repeats, tilting his head up to gasp the name low and sweet like a mantra into his lover’s ear until Zeb’s thighs are shaking and his own hips stutter. 

Zeb comes undone first across their chests and Kallus pulls out to finish over him. Their release mixes together on Zeb’s stomach.Kallus runs his fingers through it as Zeb watches him with hooded eyes. In the distance the jungle trees have a halo but the temples are still drowned in darkness- it is not dawn yet.

Kallus grabs them a towel from the fresher and wipes away their mess. 

“We should just get up, wash off.” Zeb suggests pushing himself up.

“No,” Kallus responds, pushing Zeb back down with a kiss. “I’m in charge and I say we were never awake.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @brorifles for Art of this fic!
> 
> Here: https://brorifles.tumblr.com/post/171520822978/and-they-slept-happily-ever-after-brorifles


End file.
